


Take a rest

by Rashervar



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Commander and Monarch is married, F/F, FDG mommy, Short Story, commander is workaholic, see link on note to see howw the commander loojks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashervar/pseuds/Rashervar
Summary: The Commander is a workaholic and FDG worried about her
Relationships: Commander/Monarch (Azur Lane)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take a rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all I like to thank you to everyone who click on my story and decide to read it. Im still a beginner writer and Im sorry if the story is not that great or the grammar is a bit off. If you want to give criticism please do it but use nice words please.
> 
> Before you read, I like to give you what my OC looks like. I made it with a char maker on a game called Koikatsu and use Charastudio to give her pose and screenshot it. Click the link below, her name is Vera she is ironblood Commander but became Azur Lane Commander after red axis join with Azur Lane
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZV9QbXvTOKYhCLqf4R1g5WmizMr1CAzy/view?usp=sharing

Its already night time, which means all shipgirls must be sleeping or having fun by drinking with their friends. But for Vera, Commander of the Azur Lane, nighttime means work. 

Vera is looking at the strategic map on the table, red and blue cubes were on it. The red cubes were representing siren fleet and the blue cubes represent the Azur Lane fleet. Vera crossed her arms, she was thinking of an efficient and effective strategy for tomorrow's operation. The intel said that there are elite sirens with a massive fleet, Vera must be successful in this operation because these Sirens had made the Azur Lane pretty exhausted with them destroying supply cargo and injuring patrolling shipgirls.

The Commander is deep thinking when suddenly her office door was opened,“Are you still working my child?” Vera turns, Friedrich der Grobe was standing there. FDG smiled at her “Ah, FDG. I'm still thinking of a strategy.” Vera said

“Is it for tomorrow's operation?” asked Friedrich, she walks to the table and look at the strategic map.

“That is right, I must sink the enemy in a fast way as possible but also try to minimize the possible damage we received since there are elite sirens and massive fleets.” Vera explains, she moves the blue cubes around the red cubes “I think that we should surround them and do a flank attack. The cruisers and destroyers will move forward with the battleships while the carriers will stay behind giving air support. I would also like to put submarines to sneak into the enemy and attack inside them but I'm still thinking about it.” Vera puts her hands on the table after she finishes speaking

Friedrich nods in understanding “I knew you are a dependable Commander, my child. And I think this strategy is not bad at all. But I think that you should sleep, it's already 11 PM.”

“FDG, I understand that you are worried about me because these days I always sleep late. But you must understand that I am the Commander and should make orders and strategy for my girls so that we can succeed in our mission.” Vera tries to reason so that Freidrich will allow her to sleep late. But Friedrich shakes her head

“No, my child. I can see that you are trying to do your best for us, but as your secretary and seeing you sleep late and even eat for a little because you are busy thinking of strategy. I start to get really worried about you, my child. I'm worried that you will get super exhausted and that means you cant work again.” 

Vera gripped her hands, before she can try to reason again Freidrich cuts her “I knew that you are hard-working and wants the best for the navy and us shipgirls. But, you also must look after yourself, my child. Everyone, especially me doesn’t want to see you get sick because you work really hard and don’t care about yourself. Don’t worry, my child I will continue your job im your secretary remember?”

Vera looks at Freidrich then sigh “Fine.” Said Vera, then she stands up and fix her uniform collar “I will leave it to you. You also must….don't sleep late okay?” 

“I know, my child. I will assure you that I will make your strategy perfect.” Freidrich reply “oh, and also Monarch is waiting for you in her room. She said she really miss you~” Freidrich winked at her Commander

Vera's face turns red “I-I know, I will get there as soon as possible.” Vera walks out of her office and mumbles something about how embarrassing Monarch is. Freidrich puts her hand on her cheek “What a cute couple~”


End file.
